Loving You
by Scyrie
Summary: Demyx is back after a long mission, and Marluxia wants a special greeting, but the blonde doesn't quite get it...


Marluxia walked down one of the long hallways, expecting Demyx to burst into the grey room any moment now. The blonde had been gone for at least two weeks on his last mission, and Saix had said he should be returning any time that day. Although, not knowing exactly when the Melodious Nocturne would come back saddened him greatly.

And yet, just as Marluxia was expecting, Demyx hopped out of a portal and into the grey room, striking a pose. "I'm baack~!" he called, grinning happily.

Grinning back at him, Marluxia trotted over to Demyx and hugged him tightly. "How'd your mission go, love?" he asked.

The blonde hopped up, enclosing his legs around Marluxia's thin waist. "Good, I think!" he exclaimed merrily.

Kissing Demyx tenderly, the scythe-wielder smiled. "Good~ Did that new spell work the way you wanted?" he questioned, knowing Demyx had been working on a spell for the past few weeks.

The Melodious Nocturne kissed back just as tenderly, nodding enthusiastically. "Yup!" he chimed. "I can now make water clones of myself!" he announced, giggling the whole time.

Laughing softly, Marluxia hitched Demyx up, walking to one of the couches. "Kinky," he playfully purred, giving the blonde a sexual smirk.

Tilting his head, Demyx's face went blank of understanding, blinking at Marluxia. "I don't get it…" he mumbled.

Rolling his sapphire eyes playfully, Marluxia shook his head. Sitting down on the couch, he snaked his arms around Demyx's chest. "Oh, it's nothing, dear~"

Shrugging it off, Demyx kissed Marluxia cutely. "You say funny things, Marly," he said with a nod of his head.

Nodding, Marluxia leisurely moved to lie on his back, smiling up at number IX. Pulling Demyx down onto his chest, he kissed the other multiple times softly. "You know you love it~!"

Playing with Marluxia's soft, cherry blossom pink hair, Demyx nodded. Tilting his head and closing his eyes, he grinned once more. "Of course I love everything about Marly!"

Quietly giggling, Marluxia caressed the blonde's spine. "I can't think of anything I don't love about you either, dear…" he said slowly, his voice loving.

Demyx shuddered, tilting his head a bit more, and then resting his head against Marluxia's chest. "I'm sure everyone else could at least think of a hundred things they don't like about me," he giggled, clearly unaffected that no one, besides the scythe-wielder, really liked him.

Shaking his head slowly, Marluxia smiled spacily. "Nope. Everything about you makes me happy."

Smiling back at him, Demyx giggled. Playfully, he massaged the Graceful Assassin's shoulders gently. "That's the same with me, Marly!"

It was Marluxia's turn to shudder that time, purring once more. Grinning serenely, he said, "That means it was fate for us to meet each other…"

Still grinning, Demyx moved away from Marluxia's shoulders, and went back to playing with his silky hair. Carefully, he braided a few locks of it, muttering, "I missed you, Marly…"

Lifting a leg to wrap around one of Demyx's, Marluxia playfully nibbled at the blonde's lower lip. "I missed you too, dear."

Demyx bit at Marluxia's lower lip in return, breaking into another giggling fit. "I don't like going on missions!" he decided.

Nodding in agreement, Marluxia snuck his tongue into Demyx's mouth. Lovingly, he rubbed his tongue against the blonde's for a while, then pulled away with a very sexual expression. Getting Demyx to realize when he wanted to do more than kiss was always a bit of a challenge.

Playfully pouting, Demyx stuck his tongue out at Marluxia. "Marlyyyy!" he whined.

Nipping at Demyx's tongue, Marluxia grinned and imitated the blonde. "Demyyyx!"

Pouting more, Demyx blushed, poking the scythe-wielder's cheek. "Hey!" he snapped, trying to be mad and failing. "I'm not the one who put his tongue in someone else's mouth…!"

Snickering, Marluxia slowly licked his lips, tilting his head. "I'm not the one who didn't fight it~" he retorted.

Blushing even darker, Demyx tried to keep up his I'm-mad act. "That doesn't mean I liked it…!" he protested.

"Mhmm," Marluxia said with a playful roll of his eyes.

"What! I didn't!" Demyx objected as Marluxia pulled him closer for another kiss to shut him up.


End file.
